16 February 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-02-16 ; Comments *The Musical Youth single was given to Peel by members of the Au Pairs probably because they shared a label - 021 Records *Peel gets onto the subject of recordings of sermons after playing the Brian Eno & David Byrne track, and mentions a particular favourite of his, a recording by Reverend CL Franklin that he'd like to share with the listeners but is dissuaded from doing so by the length. He says, "I've always meant to play it on the radio but it's about 18 minutes long. I think if I did play it people would think that I've gone quite mad... one of these days I'll crack completely and play it for you, you wait and see." *After the next track, he plays an excerpt from the recording, revealing that he'd had it with him all the time. Sessions *New Order #1. Debut broadcast. *Rezillos #1. Repeat of debut session first broadcast 30 December 1977. The New Order session was released as a 12" EP by the Strange Fruit label (cat. SFPS039, 1987). The group's first two sessions were later compiled onto a single LP (cat. SFRLP110, 1990). (Please add details of any commercial release of the Rezillos sessions) Tracklisting *'File c' begins at start of show *John Doonan: unknown LP - Flute For The Feis) *'File a' begins *Ruts DC: Forumula Eyes (7" 'Different View' b-side) Virgin *Blitz Boys: Eddy's New Shoes (7") Told You So *Rezillos: (My Baby Does) Good Sculptures (session) *Barracudas: (I Wish It Could Be) 1965 Again (LP - Drop Out With The Barracudas) *Standells: Riot On Sunset Strip (LP - Riot On Sunset Strip) Tower *Human League: Boys And Girls (7") Virgin *New Order: Dreams Never End (session) @''' JP: This next is for Emma of Warrington, who was the only listener who sent me a Valentine card. Crushing really, crushing. *Morwell Unlimited : Well Crucial (LP - A.1 Dub) Trojan *Papers: How Many More (7") Radioactive *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine *Rezillos: No (session) *Musical Youth: Generals (7") 021 *Adam & the Ants: A.N.T.S. (flexi) Flexipop Magazine *New Order: Truth (session) '''@ *Brian Eno & David Byrne: Help Me Somebody (LP - My Life In The Bush Of Ghosts) *Talking Heads: Once In A Lifetime (12" version) *'File a' ends and File b begins during above track *Reverend C.L. Franklin: excerpt from sermon *Bill Haley: Real Rock Drive *Rezillos: Top Of The Pops (session) *Lines: Nerve Pylon (7") Red Linear *Pylon: Danger (?) Armageddon *Melodians: Sweet Sensation (LP - Sweet Sensation) Island *New Order: Senses (session) @''' *Duane Eddy: I Almost Lost My Mind (LP - Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel) *Rezillos: Fight Amongst Yourselves (session) *'File c '''ends *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (single) Badge JP: I still regard 'send my Giro to Cairo' as one of the great pop lines of all time. *Simple Minds: Celebrate (single) Arista *Essential Logic: Music Is A Better Noise (7") Rough Trade *New Order: ICB (session) '@ *Hi-Techs: Subscriptions (Are My Prescription) (7") Archive *John Doonan: The Ace And Deuce Of Piping (LP - Flute For The Feis) *'File b' continues with news. *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File d File ;Name *a) 1981-02-16a (New Order, Rezillos sessions).mp3 *b) 1981-02-16b (New Order, Rezillos sessions).mp3 *c) 1981-02-16 Peel Show DB225.mp3 *d) KevH Tape 24.mp3 ;Length *a) 59:07 *b) 60:49 *c) 1:34:37 *d) 1:26:42 (to 00:17:39) ;Other *a), b) Originally shared via Peel Mailing List, 8 April 2008. Many thanks to Wavey Davey for original tape and Andrew for digital transfer and share. *c) created from DB225 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *d) From KevH Tape 24 *Please address re-up requests to Peel Mailing List ;Available * a) b) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ * c) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box